All You Need Is Love?
by Invisible-Trinity
Summary: Lillianne is discovered at the Agency. Why does she have to see her daughter? Does Arnaud know? R&R Please!!! Continuation of "Love At First Sound" and "I Smell A Rat"
1. Default Chapter

All You Need Is Love?  
  
By Invisible Trinity  
  
Read and Review Please!!!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters except Lillianne, Veronique, Raymond, and Violette are the property of SciFi and USA. *shakes fist madly* Curses!!  
  
Warning: Spoilers from Mere Mortals and Possessed, actually, timeline wise, it takes place somewhere in-between those eps. Contains some sex, violence, and adult language. This is my first effort beyond a PG rating. Bear with me, please.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Darien stood in his shower for at least twenty minutes. He pressed his hands against the wall and just let the water trickle down his face. It felt good. It felt as though all his troubles were washing away. He shut off the water and let it drain down between his toes. His depression slowly came back. Darien sighed deeply and grabbed his towel. It had been nearly six months since he had last seen Lillianne, and a new emptiness had filled the pit of his stomach. Darien stepped out to into his main room. He faced his mirror, and saw something behind him. He quickly quicksilvered and turned around. He grabbed his trusty hammer and went after the object. Darien dropped his hammer in shock. It was…her. The quicksilver flaked off of his body.  
  
"Lillianne…" Darien could hardly speak. She tended to have that effect on him.  
  
Lillianne giggled in her enchanting way and walked toward Darien. "I've missed you so much." She leaned in and hugged him.  
  
Darien squeezed her tightly against his body. He could feel tears trickle down his chest. He drew her back slowly and leaned into kiss her. As Lillianne slowly melted in his arms, he closed his eyes. Suddenly, water rushed into his mouth. He drew back in shock and looked down. There lay in his arms Alianora, dead.  
  
Darien woke up with a start. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his head. That had been the third nightmare that week. It was really starting to disturb him. Darien sighed; contemplating this would keep him up the rest of the night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lillianne stood anxiously outside the Official's office. She wrung her hands together nervously. How was she supposed to ask the Official for a favor? Lillianne ran her hands down the doorframe and reached for the knob. Just as she began to turn it, a hand touched her shoulder.  
  
"Dr. DuLac, you know you're not supposed to be here." Eberts said in a concerned whisper.  
  
"I know, but I have some business with the Official." Lillianne answered hastily.  
  
"Oh, well, then, by all means…" Eberts opened the door and took Lillianne's hand. She smiled wanly and followed him in.  
  
The Official stood. Eberts hastily closed the door behind them and set Lillianne down in a chair.  
  
"Dr. DuLac," The Official said sternly, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I…" she hesitated to continue. Lillianne took and deep breathe and composed herself. She had to ask. "I've come to ask…a favor."  
  
The Official frowned and looked at her critically. "What kind of…favor?"  
  
"I've come…. I've come to request a leave of absence."  
  
"What?!" Eberts and the Official said in unison.  
  
"Now, I know what your thinking," Lillianne said hastily. "I've finished my research. I've finished your research. I think I honestly deserve this."  
  
The Official groaned unhappily. "Why?"  
  
"I need to get out and see my daughter."  
  
"Daughter?" Darien, Bobby and Claire all walked in at that precise moment. The word seemed to echo off the bare walls.  
  
The Official groaned and shook his head. "Great. The cat's out of the bag."  
  
Darien stood dumb-founded. Hobbes and the Keeper tried to act the same.  
  
"Lillianne?" Darien asked in disbelief.  
  
Lillianne stiffened. She had hoped all this time to see him, but fantasy was much different from the real thing.  
  
"Bobby, Darien, Claire, sit down." The Official ordered.  
  
The three sat down in their respective spots.  
  
"Well, now that our secret is revealed, I might as well tell you all what's going on." The Official cleared his throat and continued. "Dr. DuLac has been under our protection for six months now. We wanted to make sure that she was safe from Arnaud. In return, she's been finishing her research and providing some for us as well…"  
  
"Why wasn't I told?" Darien said furrowing his brow.  
  
"No one, but me, knew of her situation."  
  
"Actually," Eberts chimed in, "I knew…sir."  
  
"Eberts!" Claire, Bobby and Lillianne shouted at the same time. Eberts stiffened and stepped back into his corner.  
  
The Official glared at the three. "Who else knew?"  
  
The three stayed silent for a long time.  
  
"Well, sir," Hobbes finally answered, "There was Eberts… me… and Claire. That's all really…sir."  
  
Darien was peeved now. He could feel a small vein in his head begin to pulsate. It was the same one that pulsated when Arnaud was around. He was one unhappy camper. The Official wasn't pleased either. He squinted his eyes a bit and then cleared his throat again.  
  
"Bobby, Darien, I need you and Claire to escort Dr. DuLac to the safe house where her daughter is." The Official continued.  
  
"What?" Lillianne said surprised.  
  
"What?" everyone else asked with equal shock.  
  
"What," The Official answered. "Do you think I'm made of stone?"  
  
"Um…just a little..." Eberts answered.  
  
"Shut up, Eberts."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Now, get out of here and prepare the operation." The Official ordered. Confused, Bobby, Darien, and Claire each got up and left the room. Lillianne began to stand as well.  
  
"Doctor, I'm not done with you." The Official said sternly.  
  
Lillianne, shocked, sat down.  
  
"I want you to understand something." The Official's face became grim. "The only reason I'm letting you go is to keep my agents happy. I don't need a mutiny…Dr. DuLac, I want you to know, that you owe me a favor now…."  
  
"Yes, I under—" she began.  
  
"Let me finish." The Official interrupted. "If anything happens to any of my agents, I will hold you personally responsible. Do you understand?"  
  
Lillianne's heart was now in her throat. She swallowed hard and nodded.  
  
"Now, gather what you need and meet Claire, Bobby, and Darien in the courtyard." The Official ordered.  
  
Lillianne slowly got up. Eberts led her to the door and escorted her to her lab. The two stayed silent the whole time. They were both just stunned at the Official's display of power. 


	2. Get Back

That infamous band named Oingo Boingo once sang, "Why should I care? Nothing bad ever happens to me." Now, my life used to be like that, but, now, it seemed I had the market on bad cornered. I guess I had a lot to care about.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Darien was more confused than angry. What was going on? How could this have happened? Then, the anger began to creep in on him. He stopped dead in his tracks. Hobbes and Claire stopped next to him. They had been headed to the Keep. They both faced Darien whose brow was furrowed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Claire said concerned.  
  
"How is it, that everyone but me knew about Lillianne?" Darien spat out.  
  
Hobbes scratched his head a bit and shrugged his shoulders. "It was a complete accident, my friend."  
  
"Ya, right," Darien said snidely.  
  
"Bobby Hobbes doesn't lie to his partner. Remember how I told you about the rats?"  
  
"Ya, so?"  
  
"Well, Darien," Claire chimed in. "We found the last rat when we found Lillianne."  
  
"What? You mean that story's true?" Darien said in disbelief.  
  
"Of course, it is. Why wouldn't it be?" Hobbes asked.  
  
"Well, no offense, Hobbesy, but I thought you might have…. imagined it." Darien shrugged. "Anyway, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Hobbes, offended, just raised his eyebrow and continued on. "Well, Lil explained the situation to us, and we promised not to say a word. That is until EBERTS opened his big mouth."  
  
Darien just shook his head. Claire, seeing that he was bothered, quickly intervened. She grabbed his right wrist gently and looked at his tattoo. It was two-thirds red.  
  
"Come, Darien. I'll give you a shot."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The four of them were sitting in Golda headed to the North. They had been sitting silently for the past hour. Lillianne sat in the back with Darien, while Bobby and Claire took the front. Bobby decided to start up a conversation.  
  
"So, Lil, where are we headed?"  
  
"To my sister's house," she answered. "That's where my…daughter is staying."  
  
Darien couldn't take anymore. He turned to Lillianne with a look of disdain on his face.  
  
"Daughter?" he said angrily. "How? There's no way…I didn't see any pictures of a daughter in your house."  
  
"That was you?" Lillianne sat up. "I knew someone came to my house…why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I…wait, don't change the subject! Answer my question."  
  
Claire and Bobby squirmed uncomfortably in the front seat. Neither of them knew exactly what to do.  
  
Lillianne wrung her hands together. "I never keep pictures of my daughter in public…Especially if Arnaud is around."  
  
"Wait…Arnaud…is she Arnaud's daughter?"  
  
Lillianne hesitated. "Yes," she said guiltily.  
  
"Does he know about her?"  
  
"No, I've tried hard to keep her safe."  
  
The car grew silent again. This time was even more awkward than the conversation.  
  
"So," Bobby said, finally breaking the silence. "How is he?"  
  
"What?" Lillianne said.  
  
"Arnaud…how IS he?"  
  
"Bobby!" Claire exclaimed smacking him on the shoulder.  
  
"What?! What?! It was just a question. She doesn't have to answer." Bobby said rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"No," Darien said darkly. "I think she does."  
  
"What?!" Lillianne said shocked.  
  
"You've slept with him, how is Arnaud?"  
  
"I refuse to answer that. And besides…I wouldn't really know."  
  
"What?" Darien asked, suddenly very confused. "I thought you said…"  
  
"I did…but in order to grade his…abilities, I have to have something to compare him to."  
  
Darien furrowed his brow.  
  
Lillianne grimaced. She could tell he was confused by his lack of response. "Look, let's just say, there isn't much of a market out there for a blind, single mother who is constantly being visited by a terrorist and Interpol!" she spat.  
  
Lillianne was angry. Darien shifted in his seat. He'd never seen her angry. It was really kind of scary. She clenched her fists, as every muscle in her body grew tense. The group fell silent for the rest of the trip.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They arrived at a quaint little house in the middle of suburbia. It was almost identical to Lillianne's house except that it was blue. The four slowly walked up the walkway; they were all still uncomfortable from the ride over. Lillianne pushed through the group and walked her way up to the door and knocked. The door opened a few seconds later. There stood a woman of average height, not nearly as thin as Lillianne, but just as beautiful. She looked over the group with shock and amazement.  
  
"Lili!!" she exclaimed with a heavy French accent.  
  
"Veri!" Lillianne exclaimed back.  
  
The two embraced. They both seemed so happy. Suddenly, the sound of running came from within the house. A little girl came right up to the door. She was a relatively tiny girl with shoulder length black curls. She peered through her hair at the group with big, deep, blue eyes. Her pudgy face brightened immediately.  
  
"Maman!! I knew you'd come!" the little girl said. She reached for her mother's hand and pulled her inside.  
  
Lillianne's sister smiled kindly. "Oh my. She iz quite enzusiastique, non? Come in, s'il vous plaît." She gestured inside. Once they were all inside, she took their coats. "My name is Veronique Stanley. I assume that you 'ave come 'ere wit my sister?"  
  
Bobby stepped forward. "Yes, ma'am. Let me introduce us. I am special agent Bobby Hobbes. This here is my partner, special agent Darien Fawkes." Darien nodded. "And," Bobby gestured toward Claire, "this is our specialist, Dr. Keeply."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Claire said politely.  
  
Lillianne reappeared with her daughter in one arm and her walking cane in her free hand. The little girl clapped her hands contentedly.  
  
"Little one," Lillianne said cheerfully; all signs of the past conversation were gone. "I would like you to meet some of my friends…Everyone, this is my daughter, Violette."  
  
Lillianne set her down on the ground. Violette smiled and curtsied. "Hello!"  
  
She was absolutely adorable. Claire walked up to her and took her little hand. "Hello there. My name is Claire. It's very nice to meet you, Violette."  
  
Violette smiled and shook Claire's hand. She turned her gaze to Bobby and Darien. She walked up to Bobby and curtsied again. "Who are you?" she said, pointing her pudgy little finger at Bobby.  
  
"The name's Bobby Hobbes. Agent Bobby Hobbes," he said, "But you can call me…Uncle Bobby."  
  
Violette clapped her hands together. "Wow! Are you really a secret agent?" Bobby nodded. "You must be the biggest and strongest man there ever was!" Bobby smiled and rubbed the top of her head.  
  
Violette approached Darien, finally. She opened her mouth in amazement. She looked down at Darien's toes and slowly turned her head upward. By the time she reached his head, she fell onto her bottom. "Wow! You must be a giant!!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
Darien couldn't help but smile. "Hi, there. My name's Darien."  
  
"Darien," Violette said affirmatively.  
  
He leaned down and picked her up. "Well, aren't you beautiful?"  
  
Violette squealed with joy. She had never been that high up before. Darien brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her on the forehead. She was so lovable. How could she be related to Arnaud?  
  
"Little one?" Lillianne said. "These people are here to make sure that your birthday is wonderful. If you ever feel afraid, you can come to any one of them. Do you understand?"  
  
Violette nodded, then remembered that her mother couldn't see. "Yes, Maman…Darien?" she asked. "Would you play with me? You can be the prince!"  
  
"Um, you know what? I got to talk to your mommy, but I'm sure Claire or…Uncle Bobby would love to play with you."  
  
"Well, sure," Bobby agreed. "Uncle Bobby was made for being a prince."  
  
"Oh boy!" Violette exclaimed. Darien set her down and she immediately bolted for Hobbes. She grabbed his hand and led him to her play area. "We're gonna have so much fun!"  
  
Claire smiled. She'd never seen Bobby act so…fatherly. It was...cute. She looked at Darien. He nodded at her, signaling that he wanted to be alone with Lillianne. Claire nodded.  
  
"Veronique, was it?" she said turning to Lillianne's sister. "Um, would you mind showing me around the premises?"  
  
"O, not at all. Follow me. And pleaze, call me Veri," Veronique answered, gesturing to the kitchen. "Per'aps, I could interest you in a drink?"  
  
"Oh, yes, that would be lovely." The two headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Darien walked up to Lillianne and took her hands. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Certainly," she said hesitantly.  
  
Darien walked her out to the front porch and set her down on the steps. He sat down beside her. They both sat in silence for several minutes.  
  
"I…" they said simultaneously. They both laughed nervously. Darien looked Lillianne in the eyes. They seemed to gaze out at something that only she could see.  
  
"Listen," Darien sighed. "I just want to apologize for how I acted…it's just that…"  
  
"I missed you too," Lillianne said smiling.  
  
Darien leaned over and took her face in his hands. He gave her a kiss and hugged her. 


	3. We Can Work It Out

A dude named Robert Andersen once said, "In every marriage more than a week old, there are grounds for divorce. The trick is to find, and continue to find, grounds for marriage." Now, that's just lovely. Sometimes, I think, though, some people should just keep trying those reasons to get divorced.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hon, I'm home," Ray shouted into the house. He was a fairly muscular man, dressed in a blue construction t-shirt over a wife-beater and jeans. He set his lunch pail and hardhat down on the kitchen counter and searched for his wife. "Veri, where are you, hon?"  
  
Ray began to walk through the house and came across Darien and Lillianne, who had just walked in, embracing in the living room. "What the hell?" he said angrily.  
  
Darien looked over at the disgruntled man. He raised his eyebrow. Lillianne quickly drew away.  
  
"Raymond," she said formally, "It's good to hear you."  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he responded through his teeth.  
  
"I'm just here to-"  
  
"You're endangering all of us. Get out."  
  
Lillianne frowned. "Hey , now," Darien interjected, "there's no need to be rude. We're just-"  
  
"You selfish bitch," he sneered ignoring Darien. He walked up to Lillianne and slapped her, knocking her into a table and unconsciousness. A small drop of blood formed in the corner of her forehead and trickled down her cheek. "You have no right to bring trouble into this house. I agreed to take Violette in if you kept things safe! You're jeopardizing everyone!"  
  
Darien clenched his fists and lunged at Ray, grabbing him by the collar and raising him into the air. Who was this guy? And what crawled up his butt and died? "You have no right to treat her that way. She only came to see her kid!"  
  
"Well, she should have thought of Violette before coming here!" Ray shouted.  
  
Claire and Veronique came in, followed by Bobby with Violette in his arms. Violette screamed and jumped out of Bobby's arms. She ran up to her mother who was struggling to get up.  
  
"Maman, are you alright? You have a boo boo!" she said tearfully, hugging her mother's head.  
  
Claire quickly ran to Lillianne's side and began to check her over. She glared at Raymond. She knew he obviously did it from the look on Darien's face.  
  
"Put my 'uzsband down," Veri ordered. Darien lowered Ray to the ground, unhappily. Veri slapped her husband. "What were you zinking? She iz my sister!"  
  
Ray rubbed his cheek and lowered his head. He couldn't even look his wife in the eye. Veri grabbed his ear and dragged him to the kitchen where she proceeded to chew her husband out some more.  
  
Lillianne felt around her; she was completely disoriented. Violette sat on her lap, with tears in her eyes. Claire was bandaging her wound. Hobbes and Darien stood over her with looks of concern on their faces.  
  
"Agent Hobbes, would mind taking Violette to her room? It's her nap time." She asked as though nothing had happened.  
  
Hobbes nodded and picked Violette up off her lap. "Come on, kiddo," he said to Violette wiping her tears away. "Show Uncle Bobby where your room is."  
  
Violette nodded and pointed out the direction. Lillianne held her hand out. Darien grabbed it and helped her up.  
  
"Thank you very much, Claire. I feel much better," she said politely. "Darien, would you mind taking me to my room here? It's just up the stairs, first door on the right."  
  
Darien led her up the stairs and into the room.  
  
"There's blood on my shirt, isn't there?" Lillianne asked.  
  
"Ya," Darien said in a monotone voice. He was still in shock of what had just happened. What had just happened?  
  
"Shut the door and get me another shirt from the closet, would you?"  
  
Darien did as he was told.  
  
"Now turn around, would you? I need to change." Darien turned around, but found that there was a mirror there. He could still see Lillianne completely. She removed her shirt. Darien's eyes widened. His right arm quicksilvered.  
  
"You know, he's right," Lillianne began.  
  
"Huh?" Darien said, distracted by his sudden adrenalin surge.  
  
"I am endangering everyone here…I just had to see Violette." Lillianne began to wipe the blood off her body with a handkerchief on her dresser.  
  
Darien's abdomen quicksilvered. "Because of her birthday…" he said, desperately trying to look away from the mirror.  
  
"It's not just that…I…I want to be honest with you, Darien," she paused.  
  
Darien's left leg quicksilvered. "Huh?" he said again.  
  
"I came because Violette's ill…She has tumor at the base of her brain."  
  
"What?" His leg became visible again.  
  
"That's why I've been doing my research. I needed to perform the surgery myself. I don't trust anyone else. I have the whole procedure mapped out…without it, Violette only has one more year to live. And even with the surgery, there's no guarantee that she'll full recover… That's why every birthday counts. I had to be here."  
  
Darien turned around. Lillianne was still half naked with tears in her eyes. His leg requicksilvered. He took a deep breath and walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Then he leaned down and kissed her deeply. She could feel the cold on the surface of Darien's body, but felt a strange warmth all around her. She kissed back. They began to feel the moment and soon the both were covered with quicksilvered. Their clothing reappeared on the ground as they headed towards the bed. They lay down caught up in the moment. Lillianne cried and Darien could taste the tears on her face; cold, but not frozen in the quicksilver. They melted into each other finding comfort in each other's embrace. The world drifted away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Uncle Bobby?" Violette sniffled.  
  
"Yes, kiddo?" Bobby said wiping the last of her tears away from her long lashes.  
  
"Is Maman going to be okay?"  
  
Hobbes smiled kindly and kissed her cheek. "Of course she is."  
  
Violette sighed in relief and smiled. "Good."  
  
Hobbes picked her up and put her in her bed. "It is time for you, my little friend, to go to bed."  
  
"Okay," Violette agreed, reluctantly. "Um, Uncle Bobby?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you tell me a story?" she asked meekly. "Maman always tells me a story."  
  
Bobby smiled. "Sure, kid, what would you like to hear? I've got some great stories about secret agent Bobby Hobbes and the FBI."  
  
"Um, could you read the story Maman sent to me in the mail?" Violette pointed over to her desk in the corner. "Auntie Veri hasn't read it to me yet."  
  
Hobbes, a little disappointed in the choice of story, got up and picked a letter up off the desk. He opened it. "Your ma wrote this for you?" he said holding up the letter.  
  
Violette nodded excitedly. "She always tells me stories made just for me." She grinned.  
  
Hobbes looked over the letter and smiled. He cleared his throat and began.  
  
"Once upon a time, there was a lovely kingdom in the middle of a golden country. It was ruled by a kind and gentle King who did nothing but look for ways to help his people. That king had a daughter who wanted to help the people as much as her father did. They were working on a project that would hopefully benefit all of mankind, and called upon all the greatest thinkers in the golden country to work for them. One man who came to the land was very smart and handsome. He quickly won the princess' heart. They married and the princess thought they would live happily ever after.  
  
"However, the man was not what he seemed. It turned out that this man was actually a horrible ogre from the foreign country of the Swiss. He betrayed the princess and killed the king and stole the project, leaving the kingdom in ruin. He also took the princess' sight. When he left, the princess mourned her father, but found a new joy. She was blessed with a beautiful baby. Her child was the most beautiful every seen in any kingdom. Afraid that the evil ogre would return, the princess hid her daughter away, only letting the most trusted people see her.  
  
"As the years past, the princess ran from place to place, hiding from the ogre. She never thought she'd be free, until she met two strangers. One was a great knight, strong and bold, though short in stature. The other was a great magician who could make things disappear. The magician fell in love with the princess. Unfortunately, the ogre found out and became mad with jealousy. He kidnapped the princess and tried to steal the magician's magic. The great knight came to their rescue and freed both of them. The magician made the ogre disappear forever. The princess was so happy. She was finally free. The princess returned to her daughter and lived happily ever after with the magician in a great kingdom of love and prosperity. The End."  
  
Hobbes looked up from the letter at Violette. She was fast asleep. "Sleep tight, kid." He quietly got up and tucked her in. As Bobby shut the door of the room behind him, he thought of the story he read. The very thought of Arnaud now made him sick to the stomach.  
  
I swear, Bobby thought, I'll keep you safe, kid. Don't worry. Bobby Hobbes in a man of his word.  
  
Hobbes headed back to the living room where Claire, Veri, and Ray sat.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Darien stood in front of the mirror, a new man. He felt as though a great weight had been lifted off his chest. As he buttoned his shirt, he looked at Lillianne behind him, who was also dressing. She looked so beautiful and serene. He turned around and smiled at her. She could his warm gaze upon her; she smiled back.  
  
"So," Darien started jokingly, "How does Arnaud rate?"  
  
"I'd have to say that he receives a D-."  
  
"He passes?"  
  
"Well, he did help to create my daughter," she laughed.  
  
Darien laughed, then grimaced. That wasn't as funny as he thought. Lillianne wasn't smiling either. Darien grabbed her hand and led her back down the stairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ray and Veri stared at each other in silence. Claire looked at the both of them, trying to start some sort of dialog. Veri sighed heavily and shook her head.  
  
" 'ow could you?" she began sadly, "You knew she might come 'ere to see Violette…She would not 'ave missed it."  
  
Ray rubbed his hands all over his face. "I know, baby, I know…It's just that….she just sparks something inside me…I just can't help myself."  
  
"Hitting her was completely uncalled for," Claire interjected. She had been silently stewing over what had happened, but had tried to keep her wits and logic about her. Ray looked down at his feet. She recomposed herself and started again.  
  
"Now, I understand your position, Mr. Stanley," Claire said calmly. "However, as I explained earlier, we are here to protect you and your family. There's no need to worry."  
  
"No need to worry?!" Ray exclaimed, agitated once again. "You've got to be kidding me! This guy who wants Lili is a terrorist, and obviously, he's smart and dangerous. Hell, you people haven't even managed to catch him! How can I not worry?!"  
  
Just then, Hobbes entered. Ray had just stood up. It was obvious that this guy had a short fuse. Bobby didn't like the fact that he was yelling at Claire. He marched straight up to Ray and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Listen, pal," he said sternly, "Dr. Keeply here's only trying to fix this mess you've created. Now, sit down and listen to reason." Bobby's eyes narrowed.  
  
Ray threw his arms into the air and started to march out.  
  
"Where are you going?" Veri asked concerned.  
  
"Out!" Ray shouted back.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"None of your damn business!"  
  
Hobbes didn't like this guy at all. He would be surprised if this guy was a wife beater. Veri looked overly concerned at her husband. Hobbes looked down at her.  
  
"Don't worry, ma'am. I'll follow him. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble."  
  
Hobbes headed out the door after Ray.  
  
Darien and Lillianne came down the stairs to find Claire and Veri looking very distraught.  
  
"Where're Hobbes and Ray?" Darien said looking at Claire and Veri. Claire just shook her head. "Aw, crap." 


	4. Come Together

Ray took a long drink off his beer. There was nothing like a Guinness to calm the nerves. He was sitting in his favorite pub, just a couple of blocks up the road from the house. Why was everyone on his case today? He just came home to celebrate his niece's birthday, and all hell broke loose. He closed his eyes and let the noise of the bar drown out his thoughts. He was in his element. It felt good. Suddenly, a man came in to the bar and sat down beside him. Ray didn't even bother to look up. He knew who it was.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked.  
  
"Simple, brother," Arnaud smiled. "Because I need to know where my wife is…And you are the man to supply me with that information."  
  
"I told you last time, I wouldn't help you anymore. That was supposed to be the last of it."  
  
"That was then, and this is now."  
  
"I'm not telling you anything."  
  
Arnaud placed a large wad of cash on the bar. Ray looked at it and closed his eyes again.  
  
"I told you…no," Ray said firmly.  
  
"Come now, I only want what's best for you and your family," Arnaud said sympathetically.  
  
"What the hell are you implying?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing…It's just…Accidents do happen. And so often in the home."  
  
"You bastard."  
  
Arnaud shook his finger at Ray. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such language is uncalled for…amongst family."  
  
Ray stared down into the beer and sighed. He reached out and grabbed the money on the bar.  
  
"I knew you'd understand." Arnaud smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Violette jumped out of bed, anxious to get her party started. It was going to be great. Maman had brought new friends and made sure that Papan wouldn't come. He was a bad man…Still, she would like to meet him someday. Violette was sure that her Papan wouldn't hurt her. He was, after all, her Papan. Violette wandered over to her little vanity. She looked in the mirror and waved to her friend there. It was amazing. She had a friend just like Winnie the Pooh. She must be the luckiest girl in the world. She walked over to her door slowly opened it. Violette poked her head through to see if any surprises were being hidden. She saw Maman, Darien, Claire and Auntie Veri sitting there. Where were Uncle Bobby and Uncle Ray? Violette snuck out of her room and crawled toward the living room. Wouldn't everyone be surprised! She crept up quietly and was about to throw her hands over Maman's face, when she saw that everyone was dead serious.  
  
"Whatsa matter?" she asked, startling everyone there.  
  
"Violette!" Lillianne said surprised. She quickly composed herself and turned to her daughter. She reached out and picked the little girl up and set her on her lap. "How was your nap, little one?"  
  
"It was good. Why does everyone look so sad?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing you should worry about, little one." Lillianne smiled weakly.  
  
Darien leaned over to Violette. "That's right, sunshine," he said cheerfully. "After all, you're the birthday girl."  
  
"That's right!" she said brightly. Violette leaped off Lillianne's lap, much to the dismay of Claire and Veri. She ran towards the backyard, where all the decorations were set up. "Oh, boy!" she shouted. "I can't wait 'til my friends come!"  
  
Right on cue, the doorbell rang. Veri opened it to find a dozen smiling faces looking up at her. Each had a brightly wrapped package. They set their gifts in a pile by the door and, like a tremendous wave of energy, ran out to the backyard.  
  
"Vi!!!" they all screamed. They surrounded her with a giant group hug and became immersed in the party atmosphere.  
  
Darien and Claire stood, slack jawed, at the sudden rush of youth. They blinked a few times and followed the children out. This might be a major security risk. If Bobby had been there, some of those kids would have definitely been patted down for concealed weapons.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hobbes sat in Golda, just outside the pub. Something was very suspicious about that brother-in-law. There was a glint of guilt in his eye that Bobby had seen before in many a traitor. People came in and out of the pub regularly, when one particular man came out. There was something very suspicious about him. He looked vaguely familiar. Hobbes' eyes widened.  
  
"Arnaud," he said under his breath. He jumped out of the van and ran towards the man. The man saw him and ran away, through the adjacent alley.  
  
"Stop!" Hobbes shouted, but by the time he rounded the corner, the man was gone. All that was left was a trench coat and a rubber mask. "Aw, crap. I was right…Ray!"  
  
Hobbes ran back towards the pub. He slowly entered and looked around. There was Ray, drinking his fifth Guinness. He seemed to be depressed. Bobby sidled his way up to the bar and sat down next to Ray. Ray looked up at him. He had tears in his eyes.  
  
"What-?" Hobbes began.  
  
"Goddammit!!" Ray interrupted, pounding his fist on the bar. "I'm so weak!!" He laid his head on the bar and began to beat it on the wood.  
  
Bobby opened his mouth to respond, but Ray spoke first. "I told that bastard…How could I say no? Veri and Vi-"  
  
Ray's eyes widened. "Violette!! I led him to Violette!"  
  
This time, Hobbes spoke. "Ray, what did you do?"  
  
Ray just looked at Hobbes and burst into tears, grabbing his jacket. Bobby sat uncomfortably while Ray let it all out. What had this guy done?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Come one, partner," Hobbes said impatiently, "pick up the phone."  
  
There was no answer. Darien's phone was sitting on Lillianne's dresser, set on vibrate.  
  
"Dammit. Ray?" Bobby shouted into the back of Golda. Ray simply continued to sob. That was the problem with these working stiffs; the moment they got drunk, they turned into quivering mounds of flesh. Hobbes shook his head. He was going to ask the guy his home number, but scratch that. He stepped down in the accelerator and raced around the corner. He would have to warn everyone the old fashioned way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It's over here! Over here!" one of the children shouted. Violette desperately swung in the air and just missed the piñata that hung from the tree in the front yard. She swung again, this time hitting the piñata dead center. The paper-mâché unicorn split in two; candy flew out in a massive shower over all the children. The children cheered and began to scatter, gathering all the candy they could. Laughter filled the entire yard. Darien looked down at little Violette, having the most fun of all. He had to admit, the kid was adorable. Even the Keeper and Veri were having fun. They were laughing just as lively as the kids were. He glanced over at Lillianne who sat at the picnic table in the middle of the yard. She smiled slightly, but didn't seem too happy. After all, all she could do was listen to all the fun. She had a sad look in her eye, as though she were trying to see what was going on, but failing. Darien began to walk over to her.  
  
Several dark vehicles pulled up all around the house. No one noticed since they were all in the back yard. Darien heard the gate to the fence creak open slowly. Suspicious, he stepped inside the house, for just a moment. He peered out a window at the gate, several men all dressed in black were making their way in…and they were armed.  
  
"Hey, kids!" he shouted out the door. "How about opening some presents?"  
  
All the children looked up and cheered. They began to run inside the house in a massive exodus. Veri and Claire confused followed. Claire noticed a worried look on Darien's face, looking in the opposite direction. She turned to match his view and saw the men entering.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" she exclaimed.  
  
Immediately, the men rushed forth into the backyard. Lillianne was on the far end, trying to make her way to the house. Darien quickly quicksilvered and ran towards her, knocking down several men to the ground. Suddenly, a shot rang out and a bullet grazed the side of Darien's head, knocking him to the ground and unquicksilvering. Several men aimed their guns straight at Darien. Several men went towards the house, guarding all the exits.  
  
"Don't move a muscle." Arnaud said, stepping out from behind the group. He was wearing his rugged face. He wrapped his arm around Lillianne's neck and held the gun to her head.  
  
"Oh, no." was all Lillianne could utter.  
  
"Maman!" a little voice exclaimed from the back. "Let go of my Maman!"  
  
Violette ran up to Arnaud. She had been up a tree when everyone ran inside. Violette ran up to Arnaud, grabbing his pant leg and kicking him.  
  
"Let her go!!" she exclaimed again.  
  
"What?" Arnaud said, raising an eyebrow. "Maman?" He looked at Lillianne.  
  
"No!" she said quickly, "Little one, you seem to be confused. Go inside."  
  
"Maman! Let go of Maman!" Violette said, crying now.  
  
"She's your daughter?" Arnaud said gritting his teeth. He then smiled. "How very amusing. Take her too."  
  
A large man came out of the group and picked up Violette. She screamed. He covered her mouth with his hand and began to carry her off.  
  
"No!" Lillianne screamed. Tears streamed down her face. Every muscle tensed in her body. She clenched her fist.  
  
Lillianne lifted her foot, kicking Arnaud in the groin. "Say something," she spat.  
  
"You little…" Arnaud wheezed. Her kick had bee right on target.  
  
"Merci," she said and took a swing at him. Her right fist landed square on his jaw, knocking some quicksilver off his face onto her fist. Lillianne's hand slowly began to disappear and she smiled. Arnaud took his gun and hit her across the head, right where her previous wound had been. Her forehead began to bleed profusely. Arnaud frowned. And felt his jaw. He walked over to Darien, still lying on the ground, carrying Lillianne in his arms.  
  
"Well, Fawkes," he said, "It seems you had quite an influence on my wife. Well, now, let's play a little game of hide and seek. I'll hide her, and let's see if you can seek." Arnaud began to head towards the gate.  
  
"Why you Swiss-Miss—" Darien shouted.  
  
"Oh," Arnaud interrupted. "I almost forgot." He turned to one of his men. "Make sure he has trouble finding us." Arnaud and the man smiled. Immediately, the men surrounding Darien began to punch and kick him mercilessly. Arnaud got into his car and drove away. His men followed, just after Darien lost consciousness. 


	5. Help!

Hobbes drove up the house with Ray in the back, sobbing, drunk, and stupefied. He shook his head. It was a shame. This family seemed to have really poor taste in men. Bobby pulled into the drive way and got out of Golda, dragging Ray behind him. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. Hobbes was suspicious. He drew his gun with his free hand and cautiously moved towards the house. He walked to the open gate at the side of the house. Bobby made his way around the corner and found Veri cleaning up what appeared to be the remains of a birthday party. Hobbes sighed in relief, and then saw that Veri had tears in her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" he inquired holstering his gun.  
  
"They're gone," was all that she could manage.  
  
Suddenly, Ray wrenched free of Hobbes' grip and ran up to his wife. He grabbed onto her dress hem and began to cry uncontrollably.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he pleaded with her. "I tried to resist, but I wanted to keep you safe! I swear! I'm sorry!"  
  
Veri looked down at her husband with confusion. She didn't know what was going on. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Hobbes' face in horror. Had her husband been the one to tell Arnaud? Hobbes, recognizing the expression on her face simply nodded and looked down. Veri's eyes welled up with tears and she knelt down beside her husband and joined his tears.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Claire sat over Darien, gently swabbing his brow. He had been unconscious for an hour now. Everyone was worried. He groaned gently and fluttered his eyelids open. His vision was somewhat blurred, but was returning. He looked around him.  
  
"Hey, how ya feelin', Fawkesy?" Bobby said, leaning over Claire's shoulder. She had told him everything that happened.  
  
"Like six guys just beat me senseless," Darien responded wearily. "Ya…that's about right."  
  
"Atta boy," Hobbes said smiling weakly. "He's fine."  
  
Darien winced as Bobby smacked him on the shoulder in support. "Um, I got a question for ya, Hobbesy."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"Sorry. Now, what were you saying?"  
  
"How the heck did Arnaud know we were here?"  
  
"It was the husband. He ratted us out."  
  
"What?" Darien said, with shock, yet deep down, he wasn't that surprised.  
  
"Apparently," Hobbes continued, "the guy's been givin' away Lil's location for sometime now,"  
  
"At first it was for the money, but when he tried to quit, Arnaud threatened his family," Claire added.  
  
Sobbing came from the living room. Darien painfully turned his head and saw Veri and Ray huddled together, both crying as much as the next.  
  
"I swear," Hobbes commented, "I'm really tempted to give that guy some happy pills."  
  
Darien laughed slightly. He slowly sat up and winced.  
  
"I think, they've bruised your rib, Darien," Claire said. She helped him up. He smiled at her and walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. He started the faucet and ran cold water over his face. He hoped that the water would wash away the pain as it had before. He opened his eyes. His left eye was swollen and there were several bandages all around his head. He sighed and looked down at the water. It was slightly bloody. An image of a dead Allianora flashed through his head, followed by an image of a dead Lillianne. Darien jumped back from the sink. He slowly inched back toward it.  
  
A shot of pain went through his skull. Darien found himself suddenly on the floor. He looked at his tattoo. It was red all the way around.  
  
"Already?" he said as another shot of pain ran through his brain. He writhed on the floor. "Cl-Cl-…"  
  
Darien desperately tried to get the words out of his mouth, but it was too late. The quicksilver madness was upon him. His body suddenly stiffened and then went limp. He opened his eyes and smiled. Darien stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He ripped off all of his bandages and looked at the wounds. Blood dripped off his face and into the running water.  
  
"Darien," Claire called as she knocked on the door. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"I haven't felt better," he said under his breath. Then his smile broadened. "Actually," he called. "Could you come in here? I think I need some help."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lillianne slowly came to. She was lying on a bed somewhere in Arnaud's compound. She could feel the blood pooling by her head. Arnaud had hit her hard and it throbbed through her head. It was worth it, though. She smiled at the memory. Just then, Arnaud came through the door. Lillianne sat straight up. The blood rushed from her head and she leaned against a wall.  
  
"My dear Lily," Arnaud said tenderly, "You look flushed. Lie down again."  
  
Lillianne just ignored him and tried to get her bearings again.  
  
"Come now, Lily." Arnaud said reaching out and caressing her face. Lillianne drew back in disgust. "I'm only reclaiming what's mine."  
  
"She is not yours. Not in the least."  
  
"Oh, you mean the little girl?" Arnaud smiled. "I have a feeling that you're lying to me. You and I both know that you haven't been with another man since we were…estranged. I've made sure of that."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure." Lillianne retorted under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Arnaud said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Nothing," Lillianne smiled.  
  
"Hmm," Arnaud sneered. "You're hiding something from me. I know it…Well, I'll find out in due time. We have all the time in the world." He leaned down and kissed Lillianne on the lips lightly. She slapped him. Arnaud raised his hand and smacked her, knocking her to the floor. He gazed down at her then turned away. It pained him to hit her, but she had to be disciplined. He left the room quickly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Darien?!" Hobbes shouted as he circled around Darien. "Darien, listen to me. Let Claire go!"  
  
Darien smiled. He held a broken shard of glass to Claire's neck. He had shattered it with his right hand, which was now bloodied. He laughed sickly and leaned down to Claire who was struggling in his arms. She had a black eye from Darien when he attacked her as she entered the bathroom.  
  
"Come on, Keepy," Darien whispered into her ear. "We're just having a little fun."  
  
"Darien," Claire said, feigning kindness, "if you let me go, I'll give you a nice shot. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Oh, ya," Darien nodded his head up and down.  
  
While Darien was distracted, Hobbes snuck around behind him, and immediately dove on top of him. Darien let Claire go and began to try to grab Hobbes off his back. Suddenly, Ray charged at Darien as well, knocking him to the ground. Both men pinned him to the ground. Claire dove for her medical bag and grabbed the syringe.  
  
"Hold him down!" she shouted and aimed for Darien's neck. The needle sunk in and counteragent began to flow through Darien's blood. His body went limp as Ray and Hobbes climbed off of him.  
  
"What the hell's going on?" Ray asked perplexed. "That guy just went nuts!"  
  
"You don't know the half of it, my friend," Hobbes said wiping the sweat from his brow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Violette sat in the middle of a tiny room on the floor. She had been crying since the bad men grabbed her. She was so confused. What was going on? Where was her Maman? Didn't they know it was her birthday? What happened to Darien, Claire, and Uncle Bobby? Why did they take her away from her Maman? At that last thought, Violette burst into more tears.  
  
The door slowly creaked open. In stepped Arnaud wearing his handsome face. Violette sniffled and curled up into a little ball.  
  
"Well, hello there, little girl," he said friendlily. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm…I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she said from between her knees.  
  
"That's a very good idea. You don't know who could be talking to you."  
  
Violette looked up at him. He smiled at her.  
  
"Perhaps we can fix that. How about I tell you who I am, so you can talk to me? Does that sound good?" He knelt down beside her.  
  
"Oh…okay," she said shyly.  
  
"My name is Arnaud…and I am your father."  
  
Violette's eyes widened and she quickly backed away. "Maman said not to talk to you. She said you were a bad man."  
  
Arnaud frowned, then quickly collected his thoughts. He smiled again. "You're Maman was right."  
  
"She was?" she said confused. Violette didn't expect him to agree with her.  
  
"I was a very bad man when I met your maman. I've changed, though. In fact, I've come to rescue you."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes. Come now. Let's go find Maman."  
  
Violette still unsure stood up. She looked at Arnaud carefully. He seemed nice enough, and if he were her Papan, then he wouldn't hurt her. She held out her hand and let him pick her up. He wiped the tears from her face and kissed her forehead.  
  
"You're absolutely…precious," he said grinning slightly. 


	6. Let It Be

Darien sat in the back of Golda, rubbing the back of his neck with his now bandaged hand. Something was wrong with the gland. He didn't like what was happening. He hadn't used that much quicksilver that day…well, except when…never mind. He had to keep focused. Just after they had gotten Darien under control, Veri remembered that Lillianne had placed a tracer on a necklace that Violette always wore. It was their only lead to where Arnaud had taken them; they had to go for it. Darien looked over at Claire. Her eye was swollen from the assault. A lump of guilt welled up in Darien.  
  
"Hey, Keepy?" Darien began cautiously, "I-"  
  
"You don't need to apologize," she said smiling through the pain. "Although, I would like to know why you hit quicksilver madness so prematurely."  
  
Darien nodded in agreement. This was horrible. Of course the gland would malfunction at the worst possible moment. What else could go wrong?  
  
"Alright, people," Hobbes said as they pulled up in front of an estate. "We have to move in carefully. I've called for back up, which will be here in about fifteen minutes. In the meantime, we'll scope the area out and gather intelligence." Bobby looked Darien square in the eye. "Only intelligence. Understand, partner?"  
  
"Ya, ya, ya." Darien acknowledged. Hobbes knew him too well.  
  
All three of them carefully got out of Golda and began to look around the premises. Darien winced slightly. They definitely bruised his rib.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Maman! Maman!" Violette shouted excitedly as she ran into the room. She jumped up on the bed Lillianne had been sitting on and hugged her mother around the neck.  
  
"How very touching," Arnaud said snidely.  
  
"Violette! What are you doing here?" she was confused. What was Arnaud up to?  
  
"Maman, you won't believe it," Violette said enthusiastically, "Papan's here to rescue us."  
  
Lillianne strained not to laugh aloud at the idea. Then she hugged Violette close to her. "My little one," she said as tears began to well up in her eyes. "You do not understand what is going on," she said shaking her head.  
  
"I'm not a little girl, Maman!!" Violette said frowning. "I know what to do. Papan, will save us."  
  
Lillianne could do nothing but play along. She sat silently.  
  
Arnaud was growing impatient. "Violette," he interjected, "why don't you wait outside while I get your Maman ready?"  
  
"Is it safe?" she asked worried.  
  
"Of course it is!" he snapped. Violette jumped at the sudden raising of his voice. "I'm sorry, my dear. Don't worry. It's safe."  
  
Violette, a little confused, nodded and left the room.  
  
"Now, my Lily," Arnaud said, suddenly dark. "We must talk."  
  
"What is there to talk about? I know exactly what you're doing. You're trying to taking her away from me!!!" she said angrily.  
  
"That is why you are my wife. I would never choose an ignorant woman."  
  
"Don't flatter me."  
  
"Lily," he said becoming suddenly serious, "Did you love me when we married?"  
  
Lillianne, caught off guard with the sudden sincerity, answered honestly. "I…I…yes."  
  
"Then tell me. Do you love me still?"  
  
Lillianne didn't answer. She wouldn't. She couldn't.  
  
"Lily, why do you hesitate?" Arnaud said, leaning into her, brushing the hair from her face. "Is it that you don't know the answer...or that you're afraid of what it is?" Arnaud got closer and kissed her on the cheek. Lillianne immediately slapped him. Arnaud drew back and smacked the side of her face.  
  
"Enough! Come here," Arnaud said, reaching for her arm. She began to struggle immediately. Arnaud slapped her, and then injected something into her arm. "I'm tired of the fight, Lily. You will be mine. Stop fighting."  
  
As everything went black, Lillianne realized that she knew how he felt. She was tired too.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Darien was again in Golda. He was winded from the exertions of the day. Besides, he'd never been kicked by six guys at once. Eventually, Hobbes and Claire rejoined him.  
  
"This place is extremely quiet," Claire began, settling down into her seat.  
  
"You're right, Keepy. Something's not right," Hobbes added.  
  
Darien rubbed his temples. He glanced up and noticed movement near the back of the compound. He saw a small girl crawl into a dark car, following her, was a man carrying a woman over his shoulder. Darien sat up.  
  
"Lillianne," Darien said under his breath and he pointed off in the direction of the car.  
  
Hobbes started the car and began to drive after the dark car.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lillianne stood pacing back and forth in the master bedroom of Arnaud's estate. She had just come to after the last move. She contemplated the situation. Why had Arnaud moved them so suddenly? Was he trying to take Violette away from her? No, that wouldn't happen. Lillianne would never let that happen. She continued to pace back and forth until the door creaked open. She stopped mid stride and listened for movement. Arnaud entered, completely invisible. He had lost interest in trying to hide anything from Lily. It didn't matter anyway; there was no way for her to know. He held a gun in one hand and a small device in the other. He walked slowly towards her. She backed away from the sound, and ended up falling onto the bed. She quickly sat up. Arnaud walked over and put the gun to her temple.  
  
"Well, Lily," he said calmly. "I see that you're feeling better. I do apologize for having drugged you, but I had no choice." There was a slight tone of satisfaction in his voice.  
  
Lillianne pushed her head harder against the gun. "What are you going to do? Shoot me?" she scoffed. "You've never been able to do that."  
  
"You're right," he said without hesitation. He slowly set the gun down on the bed and stroked the side of her face. "That's why I love you so much."  
  
"Stop saying that," Lillianne said bitterly. "Those words coming from you make me nauseous."  
  
"I know," he said smiling to himself. "I also know that you won't be mine without a little…insurance."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Lily," Arnaud said laughing a little. "I've made sure that you won't talk back to me anymore."  
  
Lillianne didn't understand.  
  
"This object I have in my hand here," Arnaud said stroking the object's cold metal against her cheek, "is a remote detonation device."  
  
"What-?" she said weakly. She dreaded the answer.  
  
"This device," he continued, "is linked the pack of explosives I've attached to your precious gem."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Lillianne spat. "She's your daughter too!"  
  
"On the contrary," Arnaud said firmly. "You said yourself that she was not my daughter."  
  
"Va-t-en, Chien!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh," he said shaking his head, "bad things happen when women talk back."  
  
Lillianne immediately shut her mouth. She didn't dare tempt fate.  
  
"Now was that so hard?" Arnaud asked gently. He brushed the hair from her face. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She didn't resist. As his kiss became deeper, Lillianne's hand brushed against the side of the gun Arnaud had put down earlier. She wrapped her fingers around it, and slowly hid it under her skirt.  
  
"I've missed you so much."  
  
Arnaud knelt down and kissed her again. He was so cold. With Darien, there had been some warmth, but all she could feel from Arnaud was ice. It was burning against her skin. He began to unbutton her blouse bit by bit. As he began to ease off her shirt, the door burst open.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Golda pulled up to Arnaud's estate shortly after he had. Arnaud never suspected a thing. There had been no escort and it was apparent that there was little security on the premises. Darien and Hobbes looked each other in the eye. Claire nodded at both of them.  
  
"Bobby," Darien said seriously, "we should split up."  
  
"My thoughts exactly, partner," Bobby agreed.  
  
"I'll get Lillianne."  
  
"And I get Violette."  
  
"Where do I go?" Claire inquired.  
  
"Keepy, you come with me," Hobbes suggested. "That little girl might be injured…That alright with you, Darien?…Darien?"  
  
Darien was already out the door. He had quicksilvered on the way out and was bursting through the doors. Of course, what few guards were there, were completely confused. Darien ran up the stairs and began to kick doors open. He finally reached the master bedroom. He edged his way inside to find Arnaud undressing Lillianne. Darien charged toward him and punched him in the face. Arnaud fell to the ground, dropping the remote. Darien leaned over and quicksilvered Lillianne's eyes. He then proceeded to pick Arnaud up and slam him against the wall.  
  
"I should do something terrible to you right now," Darien said through his teeth. "But I can't think of anything right now."  
  
"Put him down," Lillianne said from behind them.  
  
Both men looked in her direction. She stood holding Arnaud's gun in both hands. She seemed to be aiming at his head.  
  
"Oh crap," Arnaud said.  
  
Darien turned back to Arnaud and raised an eyebrow. "Don't be using my catch phrase." He looked at Lillianne and unquicksilvered.  
  
"Lillianne, you don't want to do that," he said to her.  
  
She pointed the gun towards the ceiling and fired. Bits of rubble came tumbling down as a cloud of dust formed. Out of pure shock, Darien dropped Arnaud. He fell to the ground with a dull thud. Lillianne reoriented on Arnaud.  
  
"Darien," she said flatly, "go get Violette for me."  
  
Darien shook his head.  
  
"Damn it!" she shouted cocking the gun, "Go!"  
  
Darien, completely at a loss for words walked out the door and shut it behind him. Lillianne, he thought, don't do this. He inhaled deeply and began his search for Violette.  
  
Lillianne stood glaring at Arnaud's aura. "You, have done terrible things to me…and now, you do it to my daughter. I won't stand for it."  
  
"Lily," Arnaud said nervously, "Let's not be hasty."  
  
"The problem is," she continued, ignoring him, "that no matter what I do, you always come back….I'm tired of running, Arnaud. I'm tired both psychologically and emotionally….Most of all….I'm tired of you…."  
  
The void of her eyes seemed all too natural on her at that point. Arnaud just stared at her. Slowly, he stood.  
  
"Lily," he said reluctantly, "you do realize that if you kill me, you'll be sent to jail…You can't shoot me…You'd leave Violette alone."  
  
Lillianne breathed heavily. She walked up to Arnaud, keeping the gun on him, all the time.  
  
"You know," she said with a small smile. "That's one thing your right about…" She put the gun up against his head. She suddenly slammed it against his head, knocking him to the ground. "I can't shoot you…Then, I wouldn't have the pleasure of visiting you in jail."  
  
Lillianne unloaded the cartridge then threw the gun aside. She grinned at him as the quicksilver flaked out of her eyes. Just then, Darien came through the door with Hobbes and Violette.  
  
"Thank God," Darien sighed relieved.  
  
Lillianne, hearing his voice, began to head in his direction. Meanwhile, Arnaud had gotten up and picked up the discarded gun.  
  
"Mr. Fawkes, Mr. Hobbes, you couldn't have come at a better time," he said happily. They both turned to see the gun floating in mid-air. Hobbes immediately ducked out with Violette. He wasn't going to let this poor kid see gunfire. Darien held out his arms as Lillianne quickened her pace. Dear God, she thought, Arnaud was going to try to kill him again.  
  
"Lily…one thing you should always remember…clear the chamber."  
  
Arnaud pulled the trigger. The sound was deafening. It was as though time stood still. The bullet whizzed across the room. It hit its target dead on. The force knocked Lillianne against the wall. She slowly slid to the ground. The bullet had hit her squarely in her chest.  
  
"No!!!" Darien screamed, horrified. He ran to her side and held her in his arms. Blood began to trickle out the side of her mouth as she gasped for air. The bullet had gone through her lung. Arnaud took this opportunity to leave.  
  
As he left, he whispered to Lillianne, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Lillianne," Darien said desperately. A brief vision of Allianora flashed through his head. "Stay with me…Everything's going to be okay."  
  
"Darien," she said gasping, "Violette…her tumor…."  
  
"Don't speak," he said. Tears began to well up in his eyes. He turned his head toward the door. "Claire! We need you!!"  
  
"Li…listen," she whispered reaching for his face. Darien turned to her. "The…pro…procedure…" She paused to breath. "The….password….is…bijoux."  
  
With that, Lillianne lost consciousness.  
  
Darien's eyes widened. "Claire!!! Get in here now!!!" 


	7. Yesterday

Darien awoke to Claire rubbing his shoulder. He looked up. He had been resting his head on Lillianne's bedside.  
  
"Hey," Claire said, looking concerned for him. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm…" Darien sighed, "alright…What's the prognosis, Claire?"  
  
"Well," she said, biting her lip, "she is technically in a coma….it's not indefinite….but we don't know when she'll wake up."  
  
Darien inhaled painfully. He gazed down at Lillianne. She seemed so peaceful. He could only hope that she was having peaceful dreams. He looked up at Claire.  
  
"What about…her daughter?"  
  
Claire looked down at the floor. "Well, we don't know exactly what is wrong with her…"  
  
"What?" Darien stood up in surprise.  
  
"Lillianne concealed everything so thoroughly that we can't diagnose Violette without a wide series of tests…Darien, do you know how long Violette has?"  
  
"No more than a year."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of…Well, we'll just have to look through Lillianne's research."  
  
Darien gazed down at her still body. He felt his eyes began to water. He breathed deeply. Claire walked up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out," she said as her eyes began to tear as well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Those famous mop-tops, The Beatles, once sang, "All you need is love. Love is all you need." Now as repetitive as that sounds, I always bought into it. I mean, how could anything be wrong, if it's done out of love? I never thought where that love would come from. In Lillianne's case, love from Arnaud was the last thing she needed. 


End file.
